prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Adams
Brooke Adams is a professional wrestler who spent time in the World Wrestling Entertainment as a member of Extreme Expose with Kelly Kelly and Layla. Brooke hails from Houston, Texas, and is currently signed with TNA Wrestling, where she competes under the name of Miss Tessmacher. 'Background' Brooke tried out for the 2006 Diva Search, where she failed to place in the top eight. Despite that, she was signed to a WWE contract. She was sent down to Deep South Wrestling, where she became manager to Daniel Rodimer while she learned the ropes. Her in-ring debut was in 2006, a loss to Angel Williams. 'WWE Career' Brooke made her WWE debut on the ECW brand, joining up with Layla El and Kelly Kelly to form Extreme Expose, becoming a dance troupe who would perform weekly segments on ECW programming. During this time, she continued to work in DSW, where she became GM Assistant to GM Krissy Vaine to protect her from Angel Williams. This was a ploy, and when the alliance of Vaine and Williams was revealed, Adams was fired from her job. Brooke would make her in-ring debut in a bikini battle royal, which she would lose to Michelle McCool. Brooke was then transferred to Florida Championship Wrestling to train some more. Extreme Expose continued until The Miz was drafted to ECW. Their alliance then fell apart as the three ladies began pursuing the Miz for his affections. Kelly Kelly became interested in Balls Mahoney, with Layla and Brooke ridiculing Kelly over her choice, turning Brooke and Layla heel. Brooke would compete in a battle royal for the Women's Championship; however, she would not win. Her last match was a Halloween battle royal before she was released from her contract. 'TNA ' Brooke debuted in TNA in 2010, three years after her WWE release as Ms. Tessmacher, the assistant to Eric Bischoff. She was put in charge of the Knockouts as Knockouts Law. Two weeks later, she was fired from her position as Bischoff found out that she had been divulging secrets to Kevin Nash and The Pope. He would force her to become an in-ring competitor. Brooke would beg the team of The Beautiful People to train her, but they refused to, citing her treatment of the Knockouts as Knockouts Law. Lacey Von Erich agreed to train Brooke, though Von Erich left the promotion. Brooke would partner up with Mickie James -- at the behest of Eric Bischoff -- in the Knockouts Tag Champion tournament, which they would lose. Brooke would soon be sidelined with a broken jaw she got out of the ring. Brooke returned in May 2011, having an unsuccessful attempt to capture Mickie James' Knockouts Championship. She would go on to have matches against the likes of Madison Rayne, Rosita and Sarita. Brooke would soon team up with Tara to capture the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships, making it Brooke's first professional wrestling title. They are the current reigning TNA Knockouts Tag Champions. 'Other Names In Pro Wrestling' *Brooke *Ms. Tessmacher *Brooke Tessmacher 'Signatures and Finishers' *Corner Springboard Bulldog *Asstastic 'Wrestlers Managed' *Daniel Rodimer *The Miz Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:TNA Category:Knockouts Category:TNA Knockouts Tag Champion Category:Extreme Expose Category:ECW Category:Dancing Divas Category:Diva Search Category:Deep South Wrestling Category:Raw Category:Florida Championship Wrestling Category:Knockouts Law